Drive By
by PeridotScarlet
Summary: Tony stark is a wealthy engineer and consummate playboy who refuses to drive himself anywhere he doesn't want to go. Loki Odinson is a waiter who plays the streets for extra cash. Only absurd circumstances could bring them together... Or the loss of one Happy Hogun.
1. Chapter 1

"Anthony Stark, I assume?"

_Wait, what_?

The voice Tony heard when he slid into the back seat of his (newly replaced) Rolls-Royce did not come from Happy Hogan. And it certainly didn't come from Pepper, who was now sitting next to him and, unless Tony was hallucinating, hadn't said anything.

The engineer sought out the source of the question and found a tall man with black hair, narrow shoulders and cheekbones that could cut glass sitting in Happy's spot. Yeah, definitely hallucinating.

Anyone that hot should be in the back seat, not the front.

"Tony, actually. Just Tony."

The new driver turned, giving Tony a glance at green eyes under the brim of the cabbie's hat. And the beginnings of a sly smirk on his lips.

"Of course, Mr. Stark."

It took Tony at least twenty seconds to realize Pepper was talking to him.

"Tony, are you even listening to me? Stop staring at him, Tony. Tony. Tony!"

"Not really," Was Tony's very coherent response. He tore his eyes away from the driver and gave Pepper an exasperated look. "Where's Happy?"

"On vacation. This is Loki Odinson. He's your replacement driver until Happy gets back."

Tony squinted at the back of Loki's head as he pulled into traffic. "Does he have papers?"

"He's not a dog, Tony."

The engineer wrinkles his nose. "You know what I mean. Like a license or something."

Pepper sighed, "Of course he has a license. Tony, honestly-"

And that was about when Tony stopped caring what was coming out of Pepper's mouth. He was totally, completely focused on the driver's black silk gloves sliding smoothly over the steering wheel as they entered a turn. The playboy's mind, as usual, wandered to what those hands would look like sliding over other things..

Tony was just about to make an extraordinarily awkward remark about the remarkable length of Loki Odinson's fingers when Pepper snapped him out of his trance. Literally. She snapped in his face. He wasn't a dog. Was today bad dog joke day or something?

"Tony, if you keep looking at him like that I am witnessing against you when he sues you for sexual harassment."

"This again? Really? Pep this is the whole point of being a playboy. They want this," He gestured emphatically to the general vicinity of his crotch.

"Tony, this is not the time to discus your sexual-

"Where's he from?" Tony asked abruptly, cutting his assistant off.

"What did you just ask me?"

"You heard me. He has an accent. Where's he from?"

Pepper went to say something but Loki spoke over her.

"Manchester, originally."

Damn that soft, smooth voice. It was like melted chocolate. Tony loved chocolate.. And now he suddenly had the urge to lick chocolate off of his new driver's- The engineer found himself staring again and shook himself out of it this time. "Hey where are we going anyway?"

No one answered. That was just not polite. Ignored was not a state Tony was used to.

"Screw you too. If no one wants to tell me then I'm just going to keep thinking about chocolate." Tony paused and stared at the back of the driver's neck again, "I didn't mean to say that. Never mind me."

Pepper Potts was not paid enough. Loki determined that about five seconds after Mr. Stark climbed into the car. He did not know how much Miss Potts was paid, but it was not enough. Clearly.

The way Stark was staring at him was enough to warrant his arrest, although Loki hardly considered it offensive. Garnering the attraction of an internationally famous and very heterosexual playboy wasn't something Loki did every day.

Stark's fixation, however, made the driver wonder what he was thinking about. He had a feeling it had something to do with chocolate.

Miss Potts had assured Loki that his relationship to Mr. Stark would remain professional. Loki knew it would be anything but. Why else would he have taken the job?

...

_Four days earlier..._

_Ten more minutes. Ten more minutes and Loki's shift would be over. He could get out of this uniform and out of this Goddammed restaurant. Maybe he'd have to go home, shower, change, and head to his night job standing on the corner under a burnt out street lamp like a low budget noir film. Maybe he'd have to endure another sleepless night in a stranger's bed. But at least he would be away from this hell. At least he wouldn't have to be /social/. The tips were terrible too. No wonder he had to moonlight as an underpaid hooker. _

_Loki snorted as he dropped the last bill for his shift next to a woman's elbow. He wasn't supposed to snort. His employer said that derisive comments were not acceptable. Loki said that he was surprised the man knew what derisive meant. _

_But he snorted. And the woman heard it. She paused in her tirade to the person on the other end of her phone call (something about appointments and poor timing on the part of an individual by the name of "Happy") and looked up at Loki. _

_She was pretty, in a plain sort of way. If you liked strawberry blondes. And if Loki swung that way. _

_"Is there a problem?" She asked, breaking through Loki's thoughts and his attempt to slink away. _

_"Oh nothing. Just wondering what the fuss is. Yet another web in the disgusting chaos of society." Wonderful job, Loki. Tangle yourself in other people's business. Although he had to admit the woman looked like she needed a patient ear, and whoever was on the other end of the phone call wasn't cutting it. Not that Loki could be considered a patient ear. Or patient in any way. Despite that, people tended to tell him their problems whether or not he wanted to listen. _

_"My boss's driver and bodyguard is on vacation for the next three weeks. It wouldn't be a problem except Mr. Stark has dozens of meetings lined up for the next month. It isn't really your problem though."_

_Damn straight, he thought. _

_Loki, though, was surprised by the woman's quick, concise train of thought and indifference in involving Loki. _

_The woman chuckled and held out her hand for Loki to shake. "Unless you happen to have a current driving license and martial arts training." _

_Then something clicked. Mr. Stark. Tony Stark, the billionaire inventor, was looking for a driver. With a job like that Loki could get out of waiting tables and realizing clients' wet dreams. Well, if Loki got this job, he might be realizing a few more, if certain reputations held up. _

_A chance to lift himself out of the dregs of society and possibly sleep with a billionaire? How could he pass this up. _

_In five seconds he had taken his note pad out of his apron pocket and shoved his cell number into the woman's hand. _

_"I have a flawless driving record and a black belt in capeoria. Call me."_

_That was how Pepper came into the possession of the phone number of one Loki Odinson. _

...

Tony Stark was a highly attractive individual, and he certainly made every effort to live up to his reputation. So if Loki accidentally ended up in the back seat of the Rolls-Royce at the end of the day, well..no one could blame him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy shit." Stark panted heavily in Loki's ear, his dead weight pinning the taller man to the leather of the bench seat.

"How eloquent." Loki said mockingly, although he couldn't say he was unsatisfied. After pulling into the driveway of Stark's Malibu mansion, the billionaire had dragged Loki into the back seat, introduced himself with a rushed 'Tony Stark. Nice to meet you," then proceeded to fuck Loki into the seat until his back was permanently fused with the leather.

"Don't give me that. You liked it." Stark replied, sitting up. He made no attempt to rearrange himself, even though he looked completely debauched and his hair was sticking up at odd angles. And he was still pinning Loki's hips to the seat.

"Unhand me."

"Unhand you? You were just begging to be touched. And seriously who says that? You sound like you just stepped out of the eighteenth century."

"Maybe I did." Loki smirked, pushing Stark off of him and tapping the device imbedded in the engineer's chest. Stark tensed and pulled away a little. Loki's smirk widened, "Don't worry. I'm not paid to ask questions."

"Paid?"

"I'm still on the clock you know."

Stark pouted. "I have a very clean reputation you know. I don't pay for sex. It's illegal."

"So now you're a good boy? Puh-lease. Besides, you're not paying me for sex. You're paying me to drive."

"You're not driving."

"I can give you a ride if you like."

Stark gave an unmanly giggle. "Ooh. Cheeky. I don't think so." The engineer crushed his lips against Loki's, practically shoving his tongue into the other's mouth. It wasn't polite, but Loki wasn't going to complain, and he certainly wasn't going to pull away. In fact he did exactly the opposite. He returned it. Enthusiastically.

"So..what was...that- mm- exclamation about...?"

"Exclamation?" Stark stopped attacking his mouth for a moment and licked Loki's neck. Lovely.

"As you so brilliantly put it, and I quote, "Holy shit." What did you mean?" Stubble scraped against Loki's jaw and he shivered.

Stark grinned at Loki and kissed him again, quickly. "You want to know what I was thinking? You told me to shut up earlier."

"If I want you to shut up, you'll know."

"I'll take that as a yes. I was thinking, 'Holy shit, that was the best sex I've had in three months.'"

"Just three?"

"She was pretty damn good."

Loki suddenly looked irritated and ground his hips against Stark's aggressively. The billionaire swore and gripped Loki's waist.

"You know, there's a bed literally like a hundred feet from here. If you try hard you could make it six months."

Loki was determined to change that three months to three years. He grabbed his pants and replaced his hat on his head, throwing Stark's slacks at him. "Go." He ordered, pulling on his pants as he slid out of the car. He supposed Stark should be the one giving orders since he was Loki's boss, but the younger man didn't care in the slightest.

"Someone's feisty." The billionaire chirped as he got out of the car, barely bothering to zip his fly. It wasn't like anyone could see them. And if anyone was spying from the shrubbery, they probably didn't come expecting chastisement and, well, clothing.

"Lovely nightlight." Loki commented absently, pointing to the thing in Stark's chest.

"Thanks. Most people would call it a handicap. I think it's just handy."

"No, you don't. You just thought that was a clever play on words."

The engineer wrinkled his nose at Loki and headed for the door quickly, the sunset giving them plenty of light to see by. Loki stopped to admire it, but only for a second. His pants were uncomfortably tight and following Stark was the fastest way to get them off. So he did.

He had little time to take in the minimalistic whimsy of the mansion as he was hurriedly lead to the bedroom. He did pause to look at one painting, however. "Pollock, I believe? Nice representation, Mr. Stark."

"It's Tony. Now come on. I'm dying of anticipation here."

Loki huffed but kept on Tony's heels down the long hallway. After what seemed like an obscene amount of time (due mostly to the haphazard make out breaks in the middle of the hall) Loki was shoved unceremoniously through a doorway and onto a bed.

"Show me what you got, Odinson." Stark teased and slid out of his pants quickly before straddling Loki's narrow hips.

"For that, I believe, I'll need you on your back."

...

iHuzzawhatnow?/i

"On my back?"

"On your back."

Not that Tony wasn't ridiculously attracted to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome, but that was just unacceptable. Tony Stark ialways/i tops. No exceptions. So what if his first time with another guy had been like ten minutes ago? It was a new rule then. He'd have to tell Jarvis to make a note of that.

"No way, Jose. Tony Stark always tops." That earned him a glare. Apparently, Loki didn't like being called Jose.

"Get on your back."

"You can't tell me what to do."

iJarvis/i, Tony thought, ialso make a note to never tell him that again./i

The engineer was roughly thrown off of Loki's lap and shoved onto his back. Suddenly Loki was where Tony should be, and Loki's pants had magically disappeared. When did that happen?

"Oh God," was the next thing out of Tony's mouth, along with a pathetic gasp. The billionaire's cock was suddenly buried in Loki's ass, and the (no pun intended) asshole was smirking down at Tony, who was gaping like a fish. "N-new rule. You can tell me what to do whenever you want."

"I thought so." Loki tittered. The bastard. Tony could barely even focus on his face with him so tight around the engineer's dick. He did, however, manage to locate Loki's thigh and give it a solid smack.

"Move it smartass."

And he did. Within a few seconds Loki had reduced Tony to a quivering, moaning wreck under him, his eyes wide and staring shamelessly at the taller man above him. Loki was absolutely breathtaking. Literally. Tony could not breathe. The playboy had never felt attracted to a man before. He hadn't even thought about it. (Well sure he had ithought/i about it but he'd never seriously considered acting on it). But watching Loki writhe slowly, rhythmically as he rode Tony was ridiculously hot.

His driver was obviously anything but a virgin. Every one of his movements touching all the right places. He rode Tony like a champ, slow and deep, bringing the engineer to completion faster than he had ever experienced.

Loki himself looked completely debauched, and the sounds he made were hot and totally obscene. Tony found himself wondering if Loki was kidding about being a hooker. Maybe he should give him a bonus.

Tony groaned loudly as he came, Loki's name slipping from his lips and his back arching off of the bed. Loki followed him hard, tensing up as his climax overtook him. He clenched deliciously around Tony, coaxing a low keening sound from the playboy. Loki was definitely getting a bonus.

...

"Fuck."

"You're missing a word."

"iHoly/i fuck."

"Better." Loki traced a pattern on Stark's abdomen, making no move to get off of him. "Six?"

"What?"

Loki had a feeling he wasn't getting more than one word responses for a while. Tony was wrecked. "Six. Am I the best in six months?"

"Six months. Six years. Sixteen years."

"Better." Loki said again before rolling off of Tony. The engineer whimpered as he felt cold air hit his flushed skin. Loki smirked. He was enjoying this. If he got a bonus out of it he would enjoy it even more.

"You're getting a bonus."

Well then.

Stark finally managed to sit up and he eyed Loki with something between awe and suspicion. The younger man was expecting a prying question about his talent but all that came out of Tony's mouth was, "Fuck."

"Is that all I'm going to get out of you?"

"Pretty much."

Loki glared.

"Sorry. We're doing that again. Like, every night. You're moving in."

Loki glared some more. "I have an apartment."

"Sell it."

"I rent."

"Isn't Rent about a gay guy that gets kicked out of the house by this father?"

He hoped Stark was kidding. Judging by the look on his face, he wasn't. "Not even close."

"End the lease. Can I by you a house? A car? Diamonds?"

Loki covered his face. Of all the reactions he was expecting, this was not even in the realm of possibilities. "We're not getting engaged, Stark."

"It's Tony. And that's a great idea. Will you marry me?"

Loki hit him with a pillow. Tony just giggled like Loki was the most adorable plaything in the world. "Get off it." The younger man hissed, maybe a little too much venom in his voice. Stark pouted as he held his hands up in surrender, getting the feeling it wouldn't be the last time he'd do that around Loki.

"Don't be violent. It's one of my kinks. You'll just give me another boner."

Loki tried not to laugh.

"You a cuddler or a no cuddler? I swing both ways."

"A what?" Loki frowned. That wasn't a question he had heard before. And in four years as a prostitute he'd heard a lot of strange questions.

"Do you cuddle after sex or not? You kind of strike me as a no cuddle kind of person. Okay, yeah. I can see the walls going up. Definitely not a-"

Tony was silenced by a pair of lips on his, quick and hot. Loki pulled away after a short moment and dragged Stark down on top of him, along with an unfortunately white comforter. Tony made a surprised sound but didn't complain, wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulders.

"For shame, Mr. Stark. Miss Potts assured me our relationship would remain one hundred percent professional. Oh, how you have broken such promises." Loki said with a smirk, his head nestled in the crook of Tony's shoulder.

"I made no such promise, Lokes."

"What did you just call me?"

"Jarvis, lights."

...


	3. Chapter 3

_Loki gasped in pain as a large, heavy fist met his jaw, nearly breaking the bone. "I'm sorry!" He winced and held the newly forming bruise, "It won't happen again, I swear."_

_"Oh, you know it won't, sweetheart. I made things very clear, didn't I?"_

_Loki cringed. "You did, Boss."_

_"THEN WHY CAN'T YOU DO WHAT I TELL YOU?!"_

_He backed up against a desk, his ears throbbing along with his jaw now. "I can. I said it won't happen again. I promise."_

_"You'd better, Loki." The same hand that had struck him curled around his throat, "I hide you, Loki. I give you my protection, and I give you a paycheck. All you have to do is bring me the cash, and don't tell anyone who you work for. Simple, right?"_

_"Yes, Boss!" Loki was gasping for air. The walls were shrinking in around them. The hand tightened painfully, restricting his throat._

Loki woke screaming and choking on clean, cool air. Arms were holding him gently, shaking him. "Let go of me! Please!" He begged, half sobbing, and the hands withdrew.

"Loki! Loki it's just me. It's Tony. Stark."

Loki finally focused on his surroundings, realizing that he had been dreaming. "Stark?" He asked quietly, looking up at the man sitting next to him, who had his hands held up in a placating gesture. "It's just you.."

"Just me." Tony gave a lopsided smile and put a hand on Loki's shoulder, frowning as the younger man cringed away from the touch. "You okay?" It was a stupid question, but the engineer could try.

"Not really. But you don't care."

"Maybe I do."

"No. You don't." Loki's expression hardened and his tone practically screamed _fuck off. _

"Okay, I don't. You want some breakfast, babe?"

Loki snorted at the nickname and went to climb out of bed, "No, thank you. I'll be going. You have no appointments until four. I'll be back then with Miss Potts." He kicked the covers off but Tony quickly grabbed his arm.

"I don't think so. Were you expecting a quick fuck and then back to business?" The billionaire raised an eyebrow and sat up, Loki's arm held tight in his grip. Loki frowned, looking almost confused.

"Well, yes."

Tony sighed. "Yeah me too. But now I'm hungry. How does Chinese sound?"

"A lot like Korean."

"Hah. Haha. You're a real comedian. I meant food, Einstein."

"Who eats Chinese food for breakfast?"

"I don't know..Chinese people?"

Loki's deadpan expression shattered as he burst out laughing, covering his mouth in an attempt to quiet his giggles.

Tony gave a satisfied smirk at having made Loki laugh and kicked off the covers. "JARVIS, order us some takeout,"

_"What shall I order, Sir?"_

"I don't know, surprise me."

The voice from the ceiling was certainly enough to surprise Loki, making the man jump and look around for a source.

"That's JARVIS, he's my artificial intelligence. You'll get used to him." Tony said smoothly, as if it was something he had to explain to all of his bed partners. Because it was.

Loki's expression turned curious, "If you can create something like that I hardly think you need any more intelligence besides your own."

"Yeah, well. I get lonely."

The younger man frowned and looked at Tony sadly. "I'm sorry."

Tony grinned easily and shoved Loki out of the bed and onto his feet. "I'm kidding. Grab a sheet or something. We don't want you flashing the neighbors." The engineer got up and grabbed his robe from the end of the bed, tossing another one to Loki and watching shamelessly as the man pulled it on. "Dear God you're hot."

"I'm fully aware. There's no need to call on a higher power." Loki rolled his eyes and cinched the ties on his robe. Tony wandered back over and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, making the other man hum pleasantly.

"We should really get to the kitchen, otherwise we're never making it out of this room." The engineer purred in Loki's ear and nipped playfully at his jaw. Loki chuckled deeply before pulling away, dragging Tony along with him down the hallway. The driver had no idea where he was going but if the architecture of the house had any logic, he was probably headed toward the kitchen.

"You're going the wrong way, Loki. Kitchen's down that way." Unfortunately Mr. Stark did not strike him as a very logical man. Loki rolled his eyes and followed Tony the other way, his very Libra sense of balance more than a little irritated.

"Of course it would be," He commented sarcastically, "what was I thinking."

"Don't get sassy with me young man." Tony stuck his tongue out and pushed Loki into the kitchen, dragging him roughly into one of the barstools.

"Must you manhandle me so?" Loki whined, pushing the engineer away and giving him a look of complete agony.

Tony narrowed his eyes and hopped into one of the other stools. He avoided the one directly next to Loki.

"I'd think you'd be used to it."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Loki hissed, his companionable mood vanishing. Tony shrugged innocently and poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot nearest him.

"I just mean..well, you're a hooker, aren't you?"

Loki's expression froze. He'd been a fool to give his all the night before. A complete fool. He should have acted incompetent, played innocent. Tony Stark was supposed to like virgins, anyway. He lunged forward and pinned Stark to the granite counter, making his coffee slosh onto the engineer's arm.

"If you tell a single soul, especially Miss Potts, I will personally strangle you with your finest silk tie and string your body up in the street for the seagulls to pick out your eyes. Do I make myself clear?"

Tony winced and gritted his teeth in pain, both from Loki's rough grip and the boiling hot coffee burning his arm. He stared up at Loki's toxic green glare with nothing short of shock.

"Do I make myself clear, Mr. Stark?!" Loki growled but his voice cracked sharply, lip curling in an almost feral snarl.

"Yes! Fuck! Loki let go of me!" Tony squirmed, trying to push the other man away. How the hell was he that strong? "I get it! I won't tell anyone! Jeez, it was just a comment.."

Loki backed down, taking a deep breath and trying to regain the temper he hadn't realized he'd lost at first. He let go of Tony's shoulders and moved back to his own stool before straightening his disheveled robe.

Tony grimaced and got up quickly to go to the sink, thrusting his forearm under the spray of cold water and hoping the burn wouldn't leave any kind of lasting scar.

"I'm sorry." Loki said quietly, looking away ashamedly as the engineer cooled his arm under the tap.

"No shit. You're worse than Bruce! God..." Tony gave a frustrated grunt but didn't show any signs of anger. He stood there for a few minutes with his arm under the water before drying off and moving back to his seat. "Well I didn't think it was possible but you've succeeded in making me like coffee a little less."

Loki didn't meet Tony's eyes. "I apologize. I'm more irritable than usual this morning."

"Irritable. Yeah. No fucking kidding. Did you get your period or something?" Tony gave Loki an incredulous look and the other man shot him a glare that would make a lesser man melt. The billionaire almost managed to keep a straight face. "Okay, I see menstruation jokes are off the table. I'll make a note."

"I'm sorry to hear they were ever on the table." Loki narrowed his eyes and Tony just shrugged innocently. "Is the food nearly here? I'm starving."

_"It arrived four seconds ago, Mr. Odinson."_ JARVIS supplied helpfully and Tony sprung into action, heading down the hallway in his robe to answer the door. Did the man have no dignity? Loki never answered the door unless he was dressed and groomed. In fact, he was beginning to feel exposed, sitting alone in Stark's kitchen with nothing on but a robe with sleeves that were too short. His hair was un-brushed and he hadn't even showered. Loki was beginning to question why he was even bothering to stay when Tony returned with the food and set a carton of chicken chow mein down in front of him.

Oh.

That's why.

He eyed Tony suspiciously, wondering how the man had known his favorite dish before realizing Stark hadn't ordered their "breakfast." He redirected his suspicious gaze to the ceiling.

The smell of food hit him then and Loki gave in. Perhaps staying a bit longer wouldn't be so bad.

()()()()()()

Tony had to wonder why Loki had tried to rip his throat out when he'd called him out on being a hooker. It wasn't like it was a bad thing- the playboy had hired his fair share of prostitutes, and maybe it was "illegal" but he hadn't given Loki any reason to think he would rat him out to the boys in blue.

The look of pure ecstasy on Loki's face when he set the food on the counter was worth the coffee burns, though. Tony couldn't help smirking as Loki glared suspiciously at the ceiling and he pictured JARVIS with a cheeky smirk on his non-existent face. The way the other man dug into the chow mein like it was his last meal confirmed Tony's suspicions that Loki didn't eat very well. He'd been able to see the younger man's ribs the night before, but he didn't comment. Just like he didn't comment on the bruises Loki had been sporting on his shoulder and torso. Bruises that looked more like they'd come from a fight than from sex.

Loki ate in complete silence and Tony respected that, curling up on the stool with a container of something with plenty of beef and no vegetables. It would have been awkward if not for the slightly obscene slurping noises Loki made as he ate. For all the dainty gracefulness Loki exhibited in most everything Tony had seen him do, he was by far the noisiest eater the engineer had heard. And he snored. It was almost endearing.

Tony noticed Loki glaring at him over a forkful of noodles and wiped the amused grin off his face. He cleared his throat, "So, you.. uh, headed out?"

"In a rush to get rid of me?"

"No, just wondering." Tony shrugged off the accusation and kept eating, ignoring Loki's continuous glare. The engineer remembered having made Loki laugh earlier that morning and tried to imagine the Loki sitting in front of him laughing. He just ended up wondering how the hell he had managed to do it the first time. "You sure the period jokes are a no go?"

Loki choked on his noodles.

It was progress.

()()()()()()


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm thinking about building JARVIS a body. You think he'd be blond?"

"I think he wouldn't really care."

"Did I ask if he cared?"

"I think blond would suit him well, then."

Bruce gave a long suffering sigh and looked up from his microscope at the man standing across from him, "Why are you asking me? You could just ask him, you know."

Tony rolled his eyes and picked up a welding torch, shoving it in a random drawer. "'Cause you know what looks good."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"No homo." Tony shrugged, "Don't look at me like that."

"How do you manage to find anything in here? You just put a welding torch with a box of exacto blades and a...was that an alarm clock?"

"It used to be."

Bruce sighed and pulled his glasses off. "Organization, Tony. I know it's a foreign concept but really. It took me an hour to find these microscope slides. Go put it with the other welding supplies."

Tony whined. "Bruuuceee."

"You're getting on my nerves, Tony."

"Oh that reminds me!"

Bruce sighed. Here they went again. "Yes, Tony?"

Tony sat down on the table next to Bruce's microscope, knocking one of the prepared slides onto the floor. "I met someone with worse anger issues than you!"

"You'd told me, yes."

"Don't placate me."

"I'm not placating you, Tony."

"You just did."

"So how is your boyfriend doing?"

That stopped Tony mid-thought. "Wait, what?"

"The new driver, Loki Odinson." Bruce smiled pleasantly and set his glasses aside, resting his hands on the arms of his chair.

Tony laughed. "Oh, no. He's not my boyfriend. Just my driver."

Bruce mentally gave a disappointed shake of his head. "You two certainly have sex a lot. You must like him."

"Nope. Just fuck buddies. What, did you think we're dating? Come on, Bruce. You know I don't go for feelings. Besides, since when do you care who I'm fucking?" Tony snorted and picked up a screwdriver to fiddle with.

Bruce knew, though, that there might be more to it than that. The way the engineer was behaving was enough to tell him that. Tony was right, of course. His love life was none of his friend's business. It might have been a bit easier to stay out of if Tony wouldn't spend all afternoon gushing about how amazing his newest bed partner was, however.

"Uh, Bruce..? What's that look for?"

The doctor shook his head, "Just be careful, Tony."

()()()()()()

When Loki collapsed into his own bed for the first time in three days, he closed his eyes and heaved a grateful sigh. He always did like this mattress. It couldn't quite beat the one he had at home, but it was a good mattress. Home. Why did he still call it that? The only thing there for him was his bed, and his TV between the two bookcases. It was an old knob-style TV from the '60s that his brother had bought him for his birthday thirteen years ago, because Loki had always loved changing the channels without a remote. After all, if he didn't have to get up to change the channels then he would get fat and lazy and no one would want to date him.

The simplicity of being a teenager.

Loki almost laughed, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow. What came out was more along the lines of a sob.

He needed a bottle of vodka and a Doctor Who marathon. That would put him to sleep. Or have him up for the rest of the night pacing and sobbing.

He groaned and rolled onto his back again, staring up at the ceiling. Whoever had thought to pain the ceiling in this apartment black needed a golf club to the back of the head, Loki decided. He'd attempted on multiple occasions to repaint it but it he never really got around to it. Maybe he could add some green stripes to liven things up.

Or yellow.

Loki almost gagged. He didn't need his ceiling looking like a bumblebee. He wasn't that desperate for cheer...

An angry buzz from his phone made Loki jump, a vision of himself dying via bumblebee sting flashing through his head. He picked up the phone and read the text, already knowing who it was from and what it would say.

_Where have you been? _

Loki sighed and tapped out a reply quickly._ Busy. -L_

_Don't give me that shit Loki. Where have you been?_

Loki considered throwing his phone at the wall but he really couldn't afford a new one. _Fuck off, Thanos. -L_

_Get your worthless ass over here you fucking bitch._

He winced. He was pushing his luck already with his boss. Telling him to fuck off was hands down the stupidest thing Loki had done in a month. His phone buzzed again before he could reply.

_If you tell me "I don't want to" I swear I will make it so you can't walk for a week, bitch._

_I'll be there in ten minutes. -L_. Loki shuddered and stared at his phone. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry himself to sleep, but he was no longer a child. He had sold his soul to the devil and he was paying his dues.

Loki dragged himself out of bed and pocketed his phone and car keys, heading for the stairs. The elevator had a tendency to trap it's occupants directly between floors.

He ran a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture he had developed through the years and shuffled down the stairs. He glared angrily at the floor. There was no way he was letting Thanos lay a single hand on him tonight. He had a job that could pay the rent for several months. He didn't need Thanos. He didn't need strange hands on his face, on his chest, on his ass. He didn't need his abusive..whatever Thanos was, anymore.

He'd sold his soul to the devil, but tonight he was going to get it back.

()()()()()()


	5. Chapter 5

It was funny, almost, how little oxygen was appreciated until it became apparent how necessary it was to the basic functions of the body.

"What did you just say, bitch?!"

What? Oh that's right, Loki was being strangled.

"L-let go!" He managed to twist out of Thanos' grip and landed a solid kick to the other man's groin, making him glare at Loki and double over. Loki retreated quickly to the middle of the room where he couldn't be cornered and raised his guard, "You heard me. I want out."

"You're not getting out, Loki! We made a deal, you and I, and you're sticking to it."

Loki growled. He was not going to be intimidated by this man again. "No." Thanos grinned widely, crossing his arms.

"I don't think you quite understand what you're risking, Loki. If you want out, then go. But don't think for a second that I won't pick up my phone and call your daddy. And I can assure you he'll be informed of what a bad little boy you've been. Every. Juicy. Little. Detail."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, bitch."

Loki grimaced. "What do you want from me, Thanos. Besides the obvious, and seeing as you're not even gay I don't think that's what you actually want, so don't even try."

"I just want you to uphold our agreement, Loki." Thanos slunk closer to Loki and cupped the smaller man's jaw, tilting it upward.

"Your agreement."

"Whatever you want to call it."

"Don't. Touch. Me." Loki spat the words with such venom, his boss actually complied. He backed off to lean against the desk in the corner of the room and examined Loki.

"What happened to you, bitch?" He squinted at Loki's face, which was contorted in a snarl, "You didn't used to be so snippy. You used to be a good boy. Loyal, compliant. Just like I like my boys."

If vomiting wouldn't have been seen as a sign of weakness, Loki would have thrown up right then. Looking at the way Thanos licked his lips as he said those words made Loki realize just how much the man sickened him. "Maybe I just got sick of your shit."

"You never get sick of my shit, bitch. Something changed you, Loki. Used to be you would do anything to hide from your daddy, and now this," Thanos waved a hand vaguely at Loki, a look of disgust on his face, "You want to know what I want from you, Loki? I want to see you suffer. Because that is all you deserve. It's all you'll ever deserve. You're worthless, bitch. You're antisocial, ugly as fuck, and you're not even worth what people pay for your ass. Don't let anyone tell you different, Loki. You're worthless, and you're going to suffer."

As much as Loki tried to pretend they didn't, the words hurt. As much as he tried to think that Thanos' opinion didn't matter, it burned to hear him say that he was worthless.

His defiant face crumbled as he sank to the filthy carpet, knowing Thanos was smirking down at him. That was when he remembered another smirk. One he'd seen when he'd first woken up this morning. One that had called him hot, sexy, beautiful, amazing. One that had kissed his lips instead of biting his skin and leaving marks on his body.

Loki found himself on his feet without knowing how he had gotten there and saw his thin, white fingers wrapped around the throat of the man he feared and hated. "Fine! Watch me suffer!" He growled, still not entirely conscious of his words and actions. "But not today, and not by your hand, Thanos. I will get out of this stupid contract!" His grip was doing hardly anything to the huge man, but it was enough to keep him in place. Loki felt a bruising grip on his arms but ignored it. "Here is my deal: I will bring you ten thousand dollars by two weeks from tomorrow. I give it to you, and you get the fuck out of my life and never breath a word about me. That is my offer, bitch." He snarled and released Thanos, immediately dropping into a defensive position.

He expected Thanos to attack him but the man just stood up, rubbed his neck, and smirked down at Loki. "Ten thousand. Yeah." He scoffed, "And what if you can't get the money, Loki? What then?"

Loki looked away. "If I can't, then you may do with me what you will. Keep me, or sell me out to my parents. Your choice."

"You have yourself a deal."

That's not possible. It couldn't be that easy. Loki winced, expecting a blow to the face, but there was none. Thanos's hand was outstretched for a handshake. Loki automatically feared a trick but reached out and shook the hand anyway. Thanos gripped his hand peacefully, but he was grinning at Loki like he'd just won a prize. It made Loki's skin crawl.

()()()()()()

It wasn't until Loki got back to his own apartment that he faced the fact that he didn't have ten thousand dollars. He had just over seven hundred in his savings. Enough to pay next month's rent. And no matter how good a job he might have with Stark Industries, there was no way he was making ten thousand in two weeks.

Loki collapsed on the bed and screamed into his pillow. Fuck the neighbors if they thought he was being murdered. The only good thing that had happened tonight was that he had finally stood up to Thanos.

And all because of that infuriating man that had given him chow mein. This was Stark's fault. He never would have gotten into this mess if it wasn't for the billionaire. And if he'd gotten Loki into the mess, then logically he should be the one to get him out.

Now all Loki had to do was convince an eccentric billionaire inventor to give him ten thousand dollars. Lovely.

Loki rolled over and turned on the tv, turning the channel to something completely mind numbing. Like Rachel Ray.

Technically speaking, it couldn't be too hard. He'd already charmed his way into Stark's pants, then his home, then his refrigerator. All that was left was his bank account. Technicality told him it was possible, but logic was telling him he should just shoot himself now and get it over with.

Loki growled and threw one of his socks at the TV. He always hated Rachel Ray. She was an ugly and irritatingly jovial human being. But that casserole did look delicious...

He slid into a heap on the floor, whining. He knew he was acting like a child but he was justified. There were really only two options: get Stark drunk and pliable then make him sign to transfer the money, or convince the engineer slowly. Loki could be very convincing. Maybe he could accomplish it faster if he got the man drunk then tried to convince him. It made the most sense.

Then again, he might loose Stark's trust completely. If that happened, Loki was as good as dead.

()()()()()()

"Do you think I should tell her, J?"

_"I would advise it, Sir."_

"I was afraid you'd say that." Tony sighed and leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on his desk, "You think she'll be mad?" He hesitated, "Wait, don't answer that. She will be.." The engineer picked at a loose thread on his sweatpants and stared at the ceiling. Somehow, Pepper didn't know he and Loki were fucking yet. Or at least if she did, she hasn't given any sign of it. Which left Tony to tell her.

He remembered Loki's threat and accompanying warning not to tell anyone he was a prostitute. Especially not Pepper. What was that supposed to mean?

Tony grimaced and rubbed the still-tender skin on his left arm, where Loki had made him spill a cup of scalding hot coffee. "We have anything for burns, Jarvis?" Probably a question he should have asked sooner.

_"In Doctor Banner's lab, Sir._"

Bruce had already left and locked up his part of the lab for the night. Tony didn't question why, but it meant he wasn't getting to the burn salve tonight.

He sighed and got up, shutting down his computers before heading up to his room. When he got to the bedroom his heart jumped into his throat, "How did you get in here? What are you doing here?" He stuttered, staring at the lithe, pale man stretched out of his bed with a bottle of Tony's wine in his hand.

"That is for me to know, Mr. Stark, and for you to find out."

()()()()()()

* * *

**Notes**: Oh well. I have no idea what happened to this chapter_ I'm currently without my writing partner and this part just didn't want to cooperate. Sorry for any mistakes. I might have to find a temporary beta reader..


	6. Chapter 6

Loki had decided, after several hours of careful planning under high stress, that he was not any good at careful planning under high stress.

Fortunately, after an entire bottle of vodka, he had discovered that everything seemed like a better idea when drunk. Which is why, obviously, if you want a man to give you ten thousand dollars, it is best to get him drunk before asking. Or at least, buzzed.

Which is also why Loki had broken into Stark's wine cellar on his way to the bedroom. A nice bottle of something cheap and well aged would do the trick.

"No, Loki, I'd kind of like to know now why you broke into my house."

Loki giggled. Maybe that bottle he'd had earlier hadn't quite worn off. "I didn't break in. JARVIS opened the door. He also opened the wine cooler. Want a drink?" He offered, pouring Stark a glass despite the dirty look the other man was giving him and the rest of the room.

Tony finally remembered to shut the door and crossed his arms, not liking the innocent giggle from Loki. The man who'd jumped him in his kitchen didn't giggle. "What are you doing here Loki? This looks like some sappy date movie."

"It's our four day anniversary." Loki held out the glass of wine and Tony took it suspiciously.

"Oh God no. You're one of those clingy obsessive ones that claims I got them pregnant."

Loki hummed and looked a little too pleased as Tony drained his glass, "I assure you I'm not pregnant. If I were that would be highly surprising to the both of us." He reached up and refilled Tony's glass, watching as he sipped it this time. Maybe this plan wouldn't be so bad after all. "Have a seat." He urged and hooked a finger through Stark's belt before pulling him down onto the bed, earning a surprised 'oomph' from the man.

Tony, to his credit, did not spill a drop of his wine.

Loki straddled Tony's hips and took a swig of wine straight from the bottle. He'd already had too much to drink but nervousness was making him want more.

Tony was just finishing his second glass when he noticed the flush of Loki's cheeks and nose, traveling down to his neck. He set his glass aside and grabbed the bottle, suddenly realizing how Pepper must have felt all the times she'd found him drinking himself into a coma.

When Loki whined like a wounded animal and reached for the bottle Tony had confiscated, the engineer knew something was wrong. Loki didn't strike him as an alcoholic, and Tony knew his alcoholics. Loki struck him as a man who valued a clear head until it failed him, and resorted to drinking when he was desperate.  
Tony knew, being a genius wasn't easy. Especially when fogging your mine with booze was the only way to cut off the constant, ringing, inspirational, life-changing, unfulfilled thoughts.

"Loki what's the matter?" Tony leaned over and put the bottle on the farther nightstand, out of Loki's reach. Loki took a deep breath like he was going to say something then just covered his face with his hands.

The engineer frowned and turned them so Loki could sit on the bed before tuning up the lights a bit so he could see the other man clearly. Tony peeled the hands away from Loki's face and stared at the maniacal grin plastered on his features. Loki looked freakish. His skin was paler that usual (which was apparently possible) despite his flushed cheeks, his eyes sunken, and his lips cracked. Tony couldn't believe this was the same Loki he'd woken up next to that morning, who'd looked well rested and healthy. Besides that, there was a clear instability in Loki's eyes that gave Tony the shivers.

He giggled happily and Tony's heart broke.

He realized why Loki had been drinking. Anyone who looked that defeated and terrified would be desperate for the illusion of happiness a few glasses of whiskey or vodka brought.

Post-coital cuddles were one thing, but Tony had never in his life tried to comfort someone with his touch or his presence. How much can one fucked-up person help another fucked-up person anyway? But after a moment's hesitation Tony wrapped an arm around Loki and pulled him close, rubbing his arm gently.

"That's enough to drink for tonight, don't you think? Lets get some sleep. If you want sex we'll take care of that in the morning."

Loki made a keening sound and looked up at Tony with wide eyes, "No, no.. I have to ask you a question..."

Tony shushed him and ordered JARVIS to turn off the lights, barely hearing Loki's whispered, "Tony please I need money..."  
He pulled a blanket over the both of them and squished Loki against his chest to silence him.

"Don't worry, Loki. Go to sleep" He whispered back, wondering as the wine caught up to him what had happened to Loki.

()()()()()()

Loki woke with a throbbing headache and ringing ears, his face burrowed into Tony's chest in a desperate attempt to keep the sun out of his eyes.

After several minutes his headache calmed down to the point where he could think, and he started to panic when he remembered the events of the night before. He'd nearly had a drunken breakdown in front of his employer and-

Oh God.

He'd asked him for the money. He didn't know how or at what point but he remembered the words coming out of his mouth.

His safest bet was to get out of here right now, head back to his apartment, and text Stark an apology later. But Loki found himself pushing that plan further and further back in his mind. Tony was still asleep, and his arms were wrapped snuggly around the younger man.

He was so _warm_. Ridiculously, intoxicatingly so. It would be rude for Loki to wake him now. It would only make the man more irritated about his drunken request.

Loki's hand unconsciously curled in Tony's shirt as he realized the flaw in his logic.

Tony hadn't been irritated. He hadn't been angry or insulted. He didn't even glared at him. Unless Loki had been having vodka-fueled hallucinations, Tony had looked, and acted, worried.

Loki groaned softly before realizing how incredibly loud the sound was and silencing himself. He also realized how incredibly nauseous he was.

But everything was so warm and _soft_...

Never mind, he was going to puke.

Loki bolted out of bed, stumbling on his way to the bathroom and tripping over his half-asleep feet. He spared a moment's thought to whether or not he'd woken Tony before sinking to his knees in front of the toilet, heaving violently.

He remembered vaguely that he used to hold his liquor quite well, back when he and Thor would go out as teens to a completely responsible and alcohol-free party and end up completely hammered. It had been so long, though, since Loki had drank anything that he had apparently lost that ability.

That or he was pregnant, which he highly doubted.

"Hey, babe, you don't look so good." Tony said sleepily from the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

If Loki hadn't been so busy between heaving and trying not to choke on his own vomit, he would have called the engineer out on the understatement of the year.

Tony, fortunately, had a sympathetic streak when it came to hangovers and he knelt down behind Loki, rubbing his shoulders and holding the other man's hair back.

Loki said nothing but gave a soft grunt of gratitude, which sounded more like a whimper. He wasn't ready yet to mention the night before, and wouldn't likely be even after he'd finished emptying the contents of his stomach.

Tony certainly didn't seem as upset as he should have been, although maybe Loki was being a bit dramatic. He'd been drunk, after all. That was forgivable. Although he did have the sickening (hah) feeling that he wasn't getting out of talking about what had happened.

When Loki finished retching into the toilet he collapsed against Tony, hoping the man wouldn't mind getting vomit on his shirt. Tony just sighed and wrapped his arms around Loki.

He gave Loki some toilet paper to wipe his mouth with before hooking his arms under the younger man's knees and shoulders, moving to lift him. Loki protested but the engineer was having none of it, scooping the other up and heading to the bedroom.

There was no way Tony was making him walk back to bed after that.

Loki looked half confused and half relieved, resting his head on Tony's shoulder even as the man crawled back under the blankets with him. His headache was starting to back off, and he could have probably used some water, but he wasn't going to ask his employer for anything else.

Like a massage.

Oh god that felt good.

Tony's warm, calloused hands traveled over his shoulders, thumbs working into just the right spots and melting the tension out of the muscles. Loki turned to putty in his hands, soft moans and whimpers escaping his lips that made the billionaire smirk.

"Oh! Oh, god...Tony..yessss..." Loki purred and moaned soft words of praise. He didn't realize how hard he was making Tony until the engineer's erection pressed against Loki's thigh.

Stark's hands stopped moving for a moment and Loki whimpered. "Sorry, babe. Ignore that. Just relax." The billionaire kissed his neck and kept massaging, but Loki wasn't going to let him be so damn polite. Tony was his boss, for fuck's sake.

Loki smirked and scooted closer, fitting their hips together perfectly. He felt Tony's hands still again and rocked his hips forward, rubbing his growing arousal enthusiastically if a bit weakly against the other's hip. Tony grunted in surprise and gripped Loki's waist, holding him still.

"Hey, you hold up, Mister. Let me do the work."

Loki took a moment to curse Stark for his irritatingly persistent goodwill before the man was grinding against him, making him moan obscenely into the pillow so conveniently resting next to his head.

It was an amazing feeling, to have a partner make an effort to make you feel good, Loki thought. He'd never had such a sensation; earning that lovely, delectable friction without having to do anything at all. It was breathtaking, just lying there and letting the engineer do the work as Loki buried his face in the other man's neck.

Tony, for his part, didn't care who was making the effort as long as he got an orgasm out of it, and having Loki be the one next to him was just an added bonus.

A really great, sexy, beautiful bonus that smelled a little like vomit.

Said bonus also turned out to have some perfectly shaped hips for frotting.

The engineer was almost intoxicated by Loki's presence, and his skin felt beautiful against Tony's aching cock. The younger man whimpered and moaned in Tony's arms but did as he'd said, staying still and almost boneless against the other's chest except for the slow, lazy rocking of his hips.

Loki cried out, the sound muffled in the crook of Tony's neck, as he neared his climax. His movements lost their rhythm even though Tony's continued flawlessly, coaxing him closer to orgasm. The engineer cupped the back of Loki's neck to steady him as he started to shake, tension creeping into his limbs as Tony ground their hips together.

Tony was just as close and his slow, coordinated rocking turned more frantic when Loki pressed closer and accidentally caught Tony's skin between his teeth.

Accidentally, of course, was a loose term.

That didn't stop Loki from accidentally biting down hard on Tony's jaw as he came, the warmth of his release spreading between their bodies. A soft keening noise was dragged from his throat alongside a deep groan from the engineer.

"Dear God, Loki..I-" Tony's words were choked off as he followed, continuing to rub against Loki's hip through his orgasm although Loki offered no resistance, going limp in the engineer's arms.

The bastard just gave a pleased little smirk against the billionaire's neck and closed his eyes, almost oblivious to the other man's moaning.

He found himself once again being drugged by Stark's warmth and the gentle weight of his arms. His subconscious pestered him for a minute about how rude it was to fall asleep immediately after sex, and Tony might have shaken him and said something along the same line. Loki, however, was already asleep, his head burrowed into Tony's shoulder, breathing in the other man's scent. It was the first time in a long time he felt truly sated and safe.

It was also the moment he half-consciously realized how heart-broken he'd be if this stopped. And how completely screwed he was if it continued.

()()()()()()


End file.
